1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of display hardware and apparatus, and more particularly, to display hardware used for demonstrating and identifying the various components, features and method of operation of different lock sets and similar products or devices.
2. Prior Art
There is a multitude of ways in which to merchandise door locking mechanisms. And because theft and robbery have become such an acute problem in today's society, the number of different locks, and the number of ways in which these locks are displayed have met with great proliferation. It should be noted from the onset, that the various means of presenting a product, such as, for example, a door locking mechanism has progressed to that being almost a science. For example, the specific display used to demonstrate the features of the various door locking mechanisms, e.g., knobs, entry handles, dead bolts, etc., may or may not adequately inform the purchaser of the various features associated with such a locking means. If these features are adequately demonstrated, the purchaser is then able to make an informed decision as to which of several different locking means to purchase. For example, should a dead bolt type lock be desired, the purchaser may want to examine several locks with the various features associated with that of a dead bolt before making a decision. Factors, such as ease of installation or operation, appearance, etc., may become the determining factor in which a purchaser may choose one lock over another. Thus, the manner in which lock sets are displayed and can be operated, provide an important function to consumers and prevent subsequent customer dissatisfaction. Lock sets are typically displayed in a store in a manner which does not afford the customer an adequate opportunity to inspect the lock set. One typical display hardware for lock sets is to place a number of the individually packaged lock sets in various bins on a shelf, for example, in a hardware store. The problem associated with this method are several; first, there is a tendency, after a number of people have passed through the store, for locks in one bin to become intermingled with the locks in another bin. Thus, one looking at one lock set package in one bin would not know whether the other locks in that same bin were substantially similar or completely different. Second, because some purchasers may open up the packaged lock sets to see the various components inside, and to operate the lock, there is a tendency for some of the components of each lock set to fall out of the package and become lost. This can cause problems in selling the locks and result in substantial loss of revenue to the seller. Finally, the purchaser, upon looking at a packaged lock set in one bin, would not know the specific features associated with the lock sets, and would not know exactly how the lock set would operate once installed. Thus, in the "bin" method of displaying lock sets, consumers are deprived of comparison shopping unless they actually break open the packages containing the lock sets.
In another prior art display hardware for lock sets, the various different lock sets, knobs, key locks, etc., are hung from a support member which is disposed in a "peg board" mounting wall. Generally, only two or three lock sets can be disposed on each member, and six to ten members are disposed across and down the peg board. Positioned above or along the various support members is a separate display where the lock sets have been assembled and the various lock assemblies may be viewed by the purchaser. The problem with this display is that it is difficult to determine which of the assembled lock sets correspond to the various lock sets hanging from the various support members on the peg board. For example, often a series of lock assemblies are disposed at one location. While some of the features of each lock may be adequately demonstrated, the difficulty arises when the purchaser has chosen a specific lock. The specific lock set package must now be located among all the packages on the shelf or mounting wall, and often times, many of the packages for different types of locks look substantially the same. Hence under the peg board system there is a great chance the wrong lock package will be selected. Moreover, many times these types of displays do not adequately demonstrate all of the features associated with each lock, and thus, the problem of a purchaser opening the lock packages in order to better determine the features and components associated with each lock is not completely prevented.
In the present invention, problems associated with prior art display hardware is overcome by providing a lock assembly secured to a vertical member of a shelf such that all the features of the lock assembly may be quickly, easily, and accurately examined and seen without the need for opening any of the packaged lock sets. In addition, more packaged lock sets may be displayed on the same wall as compared to lock sets mounted on hanging support members. Moreover, because of the configuration between the shelf and the display means, the lock assembly which is demonstrated can quickly and readily be found in a corresponding package on the shelf. Thus, the present invention provides a simple yet effective means to display various features associated with locks and organize them in such a way as to prevent loss and incorrect purchases and to increase sales.
While the preferred embodiment deals with certain display hardware for lock sets, it is apparent that it is also applicable and useful for other products such as tools normally sold in the same fashion.